1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of information society, various types of requirements for a display device for displaying an image are increasing and, recently, various display devices, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and an Organic Light Emitting Diode Display Device (OLED), are being used.
The LCD among the display devices includes a display panel, a driving unit, a Back Light Unit (BLU), and the like. The display panel includes an array substrate, an upper substrate and a liquid crystal material layer. The array substrate includes a thin film transistor which is a switching element for controlling on and off of each pixel area. The upper substrate includes a color filter, a black matrix, and/or the like. The liquid crystal material layer is formed between the array substrate and the upper substrate. The driving unit is for controlling the thin film transistor. The BLU provides light to the display panel. The LCD is a device in which an arrangement state of a liquid crystal layer is controlled according to an electric field applied to a pixel (PXL) in a pixel area and a common voltage (Vcom) electrode, and thus transmittance of light is controlled.
In the case of the LCD, a backlight device providing light from the outside is necessary. The BLU may include a sub units such as a light source, a light guide plate and a reflecting plate. The LCD includes at least one frame or chassis as a support structure for supporting the sub units. The frame may include a cover bottom which supports the last rear portion of the BLU, a guide panel which supports a side surface of the BLU, and the like.
In addition, the LCD includes additional components for improving an aesthetic and outwardly visible appearance of the device, besides the above-mentioned cover bottom and the guide panel. Therefore, the number of parts increases and manufacturing cost increases.
In addition, since various parts of the LCD are attached by double-sided tapes or the like, strength and reliability of the product is reduced, and manufacturing cost increases.
Meanwhile, when the LCD is combined with an external support member, a strength of the combination between the LCD and the external support member is weak, and reliability is reduced.